The present invention relates to alkylating an isoparaffin with olefin to provide an alkylate product useful as an octane enhancer for gasoline.
As a result of the curtailment in the use of tetraethyl lead as an octane-improving additive for gasoline, not only has the production of unleaded gasoline increased but the octane number specification of all grades of gasoline have increased as well. Isoparaffin-olefin alkylation is a key route to the production of highly branched paraffin octane enhancers which are to be blended into gasolines.
Alkylation involves the addition of an alkyl group to an organic molecule. Thus, an isoparaffin can be reacted with an olefin to provide an isoparaffin of higher molecular weight. Industrially, alkylation often involves the reaction of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 olefins with isobutane in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Alkylates are valuable blending components for the manufacture of premium gasolines due to their high octane ratings.
In the past, alkylation processes have included the use of hydrofluoric acid or sulfuric acid as catalysts under controlled temperature conditions. Low temperatures are utilized in the sulfuric acid process to minimize the undesirable side reaction of olefin polymerization and the acid strength is generally maintained at 88-94 percent by the continuous addition of fresh acid and the continuous withdrawal of spent acid. The hydrofluoric acid process is less temperature-sensitive and the acid is easily recovered and purified.
The typical types of alkylation currently used to produce high octane gasoline blending component, that is, the hydrofluoric acid and sulfuric acid alkylation processes, have inherent drawbacks including environmental concerns, acid consumption and disposal of corrosive materials. With the increasing demands for octane and the increasing environmental concerns, it has been desirable to develop an alkylation process based on a solid catalyst system. The catalyst of the present invention offers a refiner a more environmentally acceptable and more selective alkylation process than the currently used hydrofluoric and sulfuric acid alkylation processes.
The alkylation process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,258 utilizes a catalyst comprising a macroreticular acid cation exchange resin and boron trifluoride. It is reported in this patent that the life of such a catalyst can be extended by the presence in the reaction mixture of closely controlled amounts of water which can be added to the feed as water or as a water-forming compound, for example, in the form of an alcohol such as methanol.
Crystalline metallosilicates, or zeolites, have also been widely investigated for use in the catalysts of alkylation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,902 describes the use of a fixed bed of ion-exchanged crystalline aluminosilicate having a reduced number of available acid sites for the liquid phase alkylation of C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 branched-chain paraffins with C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 olefins. The patent further discloses that the C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 branched-chain paraffin should be allowed to substantially saturate the crystalline aluminosilicate before the olefin is introduced to the alkylation reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,644 discloses a method for regenerating a zeolite catalyst used in hydrocarbon conversion processes involving carbonium ion intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,557 describes the alkylation of isobutane with C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins using certain crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalysts in a fixed, moving or fluidized bed system, the olefin being preferably injected at various points in the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,565 discloses the alkylation of a paraffin with an olefin in the presence of a catalyst comprising a Group VIII noble metal present on a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite, the catalyst having been pretreated with hydrogen to promote selectivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,916 describes an isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process featuring the use of an ion-exchanged crystalline aluminosilicate, isoparaffin/olefin molar ratios below 3:1 and regeneration of the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,813 discloses a process for alkylating C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 isoparaffins with C.sub.3 -C.sub.9 olefins using a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst wherein a halide adjuvant is employed in the alkylation reactor. The isoparaffin and olefin are introduced into the alkylation reactor at specified concentrations and catalyst is continuously regenerated outside the alkylation reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,671 discloses the use, in alkylation, of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites having silica to alumina mole ratios above 3 and also discloses the use of various metals exchanged and/or impregnated on such zeolites.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,814 discloses another zeolite-catalyzed isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process and further provides for the addition of C.sub.5.spsb.+ paraffins such as Udex raffinate or C.sub.5.spsb.+ olefins to the alkylation reactor feed and the use of specific reactant proportions, halide adjuvants, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,173 discloses the use, in isoparaffin-olefin alkylation, of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites containing gadolinium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,977 discloses alkylation of paraffins with ethylene employing a zeolite catalyst which possesses a Group VII metal component, the catalyst having been pretreated with hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,738 describes a process for alkylating an isoparaffin with an olefin using a solid, particulate catalyst capable of absorbing the olefin. The isoparaffin and the olefin are admixed to form a reactant stream in contact with catalyst particles at the upstream end of an adsorption zone after which the reactants are passed concurrently with the catalyst so that a controlled amount of olefin is adsorbed onto the catalyst before the combination of reactants and catalyst is introduced into an alkylation zone. This controlled olefin adsorption is said to prevent polymerization of the olefin during alkylation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,161 describes a process of alkylating isoparaffins with olefins to provide alkylate employing as catalyst a large pore zeolite capable of absorbing 2,2,4-trimethylpentane, e.g., ZSM-4, ZSM-20, ZSM-3, ZSM-18, zeolite Beta, faujasite, mordenite, zeolite Y and the rare earth metal-containing forms thereof, and a Lewis acid such as boron trifluoride, antimony pentafluoride or aluminum trichloride. The use of a large pore zeolite in combination with a Lewis acid in accordance with this patent is reported to greatly increase the activity and selectivity of the zeolite thereby effecting alkylation with high olefin space velocity and low isoparaffin/olefin ratio.